choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bachelorette Party
Bachelorette Party is the first and thus far the only book of the ''Bachelorette Party'' series. Summary It’s like every bachelorette party you’ve ever been to... chasing strippers through casinos, grand larceny, occasional encounters with the mafia, oh and COCKTAILS! Chapters 'Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin...' You're off with your girl crew to a Vegas bachelorette! But will you get lucky, or lose it all? 'Chapter 2: You Can Win It Back' The bachelorette kicked off with a bang... and a burglary. Can you find Aisha's case and get things back on track? 'Chapter 3: Watch My Hands...' You've snagged invites to the ultra-exclusive Abracadabra Lounge. But can you make Aisha's case magically reappear? 'Chapter 4: Double Down' You've got a lead on the case... but will the odds be in your favor? 'Chapter 5: New Player at the Table' Your escapades have gone viral... and not everyone is happy about it... 'Chapter 6: Raising the Stakes' A surprise visitor to your suite is putting an abrupt end to the fun and games... 'Chapter 7: High Roller' Will rubbing elbows with ultra-VIPs help you track down the case? Place your bets... Gameplay Feature Bachelorette Checklist Complete the bachelorette checklist for a chance to unlock exclusive bonus scenes for all your favorite characters! Gallery Sneak Peeks BPSneakPeekCh3.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek BP Ch5 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 5 Sneak Peek BacheloretePartyChapter6SP.png|Chapter 6 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information ChoicesInsidersMayPart5.png|Info from May 2019 Choices Insiders Bachelorette Party Thumbnail Cover.png|Thumbnail Cover BachelorettePartyBanner.png|Banner NextFewReleasesUpdated.png|Releases Schedule from May 2019 Choices Insiders Newsletter Bachelorette Party Official Cover.jpg|Bachelorette Party Cover 1 Bachelorette Party Cover 2.jpg|Bachelorette Party Cover 2 JuneReleaseSchedule.png|June 2019 - Release Schedule BP Gender-Locked Confirmed.jpg|Gender-Locked confirmed by PB via email BPPremiereDateReveal.png|Premiere date reveal BP Ch1 Summary.jpg|Chapter 1 Summary BP Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek BP Sneak Peek 2.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 BP Sneak Peek 3.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 BP Sneak Peek 4.jpg|Sneak Peek #4 Featured Locations ClubElevateCh.2ofBP.png|Club Elevate in Ch. 2 Vegasatnight.png|Vegas strip (Night) BP Casino.jpg|Casino Miscellaneous MarioBautista is metal att.jpg|Connection to The Elementalists Bachelorette Party Official.png|Official Cover Book Disclaimer for BP.png|Disclaimer Loading Screen for BP.png|Loading Screen InAppAnnouncementforBP.png|In-App Announcement Aisha'sMysteriousBriefcasefromBPCh.1.png|Aisha's Mysterious Briefcase in Ch. 1 ArielHernandezposter.png|Ariel Hernandez Las Vegas show Poster in Ch. 1 RoseflavoredGelatoondatewithReedinBPCh.1.png|Rose flavored gelato with Reed in Ch. 1 Frank'sdrawerofG-stringsinBPCh.2.png|Franks drawer of various G-strings in Ch. 2 BP_Ch_4_Nachos.png|Nachos Food Item as seen in Ch. 4 BP_Ch_5_Greek_Sampler.png|Greek Sampler Food Item as seen in Ch. 4 BP_Ch_4_Sushi.png|Sushi Food Item as seen in Ch. 4 Promotional Videos Choices - Bachelorette Party Teaser 1 Choices - Bachelorette Party Teaser 2 Trivia * On May 3, 2019, in the May edition of Choices Insiders, PB announced the book with a banner saying, "And live your best life in Vegas with your girl crew in Bachelorette Party! �� Things are about to heat up..." https://mailchi.mp/f05a8d1015a3/lights-camera-choices?e=24f7afd6af ** On this same day, similar to the way in which Deanest found the Nightbound book covers and Silvrowl12 found the Wishful Thinking cover, Hillshadow discovered that the same happened for this book as the potential posters were already available to view. Similarly, in order to see these, go to the Choices official Instagram. Hit the three dots in the top right corner, then hit "More About This Account", then select "Active Ads" on the menu that pops up. If you scroll, you'll see the ads themselves. * On May 8, 2019, it was revealed by a reddit user to Fearless Diva that Peyton, the same writer behind Platinum, is behind this book as well. https://beachdeath.tumblr.com/post/184629704388/omg-i-can-also-announce-that-my-second * On June 7, 2019, PB announced via their Insiders Email that the book would premiere sometime in July. https://mailchi.mp/771fcbd2a41c/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love?e=24f7afd6af * On June 11, 2019, PB responded to a player that this book is genderlocked because it stars a Female Lead. * On July 5, 2019, via Choices Insiders, PB released the first summary for the book. ** They also released a teaser for this book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1147245858095693824 * On Wednesday, July 10, 2019, it was revealed that the book will premiere on Thursday, July 18, 2019, accompanying Platinum. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bzv8Beiny4b/ ** The summary for Chapter One was later released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1149121675759276032 * On July 12, 2019, PB released a sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1149754436647936000 * On July 15, 2019, PB released a second sneak peek featuring a version of MC and Aisha.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1150915395114508288 * On July 16, 2019, PB released a third sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1151261410359250944 * On July 17, 2019, PB released a fourth sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1151639654375931904 * While PB decided to go with the cover that features the butt of a male stripper, we here at the wikia have decided to feature the second cover. ** It is the one that features the girls and a tiger. We did this because there are users who come on the wikia that are under 18, and we feel the second cover is more appropriate. ** Please do not remove it or this disclaimer from the wikia itself! * Chapter 1 issues a content warning stating that this book is raunchier, wilder, and full of more 'stays in Vegas' decisions than any other Choices book. ** Chapter 1 is the first and so far only chapter of a Choices book to use a split screen. * This book contains several pop culture references: ** In Chapter 1, Your Character can call Reed Superman and ask if Aisha is the next Walter White (the protagonist of Breaking Bad) or about to pull an Ocean's Eight. Your Character is also noted to wear Jimmy Choos and Courtney mentions the Blue Man Group. Courtney also claims to have played strippoker with David Attenborough. ** In Chapter 2, Pulp Fiction, the James Bond film franchise (in the form of "James Bondage"), Fortnite and Limp Bizkit are referenced. ** In the same chapter, if you choose to say that you believe Aisha, it is also revealed that Courtney got herself banned from a zoo and that she claims having received a restraining order from Smacklemore, "Macklemore's hot cousin" (Your Character doesn't fully trust the latter story to be true). *** On July 18, 2019, Andrew Shvarts tweeted that this joke was his contribution.https://www.twitter.com/Shvartacus/status/1151919435835293696 ** In Chapter 3, Your Character makes a reference to The Chronicles of Narnia by asking if the Abracadabra Lounge can be accessed through a wardrobe. ** Further references in Chapter 3 include Harry Potter; Beverly Hills, 90210; and Eyes Wide Shut. ** Chapter 4 contains a reference to [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dead_Poets_Society Dead Poets Society] with three side characters having similar names as characters from said classic: Knox Overstreet has the exact same name as Knox Overstreet, while the spelling of Chet Danbury was slightly changed compared to Chet Danburry. Neil Bossington-Lane shares the same first name as Neil Perry. * On July 24, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 3.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1154119569927049216 ** In Chapter 3, Mario tells Your Character that Hogwarts isn't real but that he is a former student at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks, where he was top of his class and is a Metal-att. ** In the same chapter, Tristan Richards' painting from Desire & Decorum, Book 1 makes a cameo appearance in the Abracadabra Lounge. It scares Your Character and the rest of the Bachelorette Crew because they think the eyes in it moved. * On August 7, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 5.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1159257204005847040 * Chapter 5 references the movie "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind". * On August 14, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 6.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1161740493555818496 Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Bachelorette Party Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Bachelorette Party Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Female Lead Category:Multiple Points of View